


Dawning

by Akirama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (minor though) - Freeform, Angst to some degree, Gaslighting, Its tommy, Panic Attacks, copious amounts of swearing but like- cmon, the one where dream kins aizen from bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirama/pseuds/Akirama
Summary: Tommy visits Dream again. this time, things go different.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> after more than 2 years im finally getting back into writing, thanks to these block men that keep messing with my sleeping schedule smh

Tommy both loved and hated the prison, he concluded for the nth time as the stone brick platform moved him across the lava pit.

He loved it because, well, it did the job of containing a certain green clad bastard like no other place could, and fuck, Tommy could build a shrine dedicated to Sam for all his work.

...or not. It seemed like too much work. And he did like Sam Nook better.

But the reason why he hated it was the exact same reason why it was so efficient.

Too many god damned rooms and checkpoints to go through.

The platform arrived with a solid thud, and Tommy sighed, shaking off his distraction from the trip. He visited less than twice a month, for less than two hours including the trip to the cell and back, and he was already almost insane from boredom. How the fuck did Dream manage it? He'd never know.

He _hoped_ he'd never have to know, but it was Dream- ... and it was Dream. Right. Dream's been imprisoned, he can't do shit.

... he still has to take a minute to process that.

It was the click signifying the moving of the platform that brought Tommy back to reality again, and so, hurriedly, he hopped off the heated stone onto the slightly cooler obsidian as to avoid being dragged back unwillingly.

He huffed in annoyance before snapping his head towards the sound of low chuckling.

"Got anything to say to me, dickhead?"

Peeling himself off the corner of his little respawn water thingie, Dream hauled himself up just as the netherite blocks barrier receded, allowing him to close the distance between them both.

"Hi Tommy, good to see you again."

Bastard. Utter prick. How the fuck did this man manage to briefly convince him he was his friend? Tommy was going to punch that grin off his face now that his mask was gone. Good riddance.

"You're glaring more than usual today." Dream pointed out, as if he was unraveling something great. "I'll take a guess and say something happened?"

Tommy's glare could have burned a hole through any other human had they been on its receiving end, alas, he had the misfortune of being face to face with the person with the least amount of humanity in him than anyone else, and he had a furry for a friend. That's gotta be something.

Shaking his head and scrunching up his nose, he let his thoughts run wild.

"You think you're so fucking clever don't you? But guess what bitch, you're not. You got your ass landed in your own fucking prison, so what does that say about you huh?"

The man in question only hummed in vague acknowledgment before turning around to rummage through his collection of books, proceeding to tune out whatever insults Tommy threw at him.

And wasn't that annoying.

The first times Tommy had visited, Dream had seemed much... meek wasn't quite the word, but something close to it, but now when he should've by all means gone off the deep edge, he'd managed to somehow go back to his old asshole self in the most infuriating manner possible.

He acted so calm and collected that if one was to look from an outsider's point of view, they'd assume the cell was nothing short of a living room worthy of Dream's probably nonexistent home, and that he was willingly staying in it, as if at any given point he could walk out.

Yeah, Tommy didn't like it.

Coming down from his frenzy, he panted slightly to regain the breath he'd lost from his spiel, only to realize how uncomfortably warm the whole ordeal had made him feel.

As if taking notice, because of course the fucker took notice, even if his nose was buried in his own book- narcissist- Dream pointed to the water filled hole in the corner.

"I'd suggest splashing your face with some water, but it's not cold enough in here to be anything close to refreshing." He smiled almost pleasantly before closing the book and storing it away. "I mean, you're welcome to try anyways."

"You-" Tommy stopped himself from continuing once he saw the bastard's mouth shift into a smug ass grin, his eyes narrowed with delight.

"I still have it then."

"What do you have now, prick?!"

"Tommy." He said it in that patronizing voice of his, not dissimilar from the times he was telling him to get his stuff and- yea. Tommy wasn't going back there. He'd for once heed the man's warning.

The silence that followed was very awkward.

Sensing that it was the end of that conversation, Dream clapped his hands together once to get Tommy's attention.

"Well," He started, "What were you going to tell me Tommy?"

"Wh-" "What was it that got you so upset? C'mon, we're friends, you can tell me."

Ignoring the still very painful jab, fuck you Dream, Tommy scratched his head with his hand before looking straight into the other man's eyes, his resolve having settled in.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you're here for a reason, and that is so that you don't fuck shit up more than you already did, specially other people's shit. What's currently happening on the server doesn't concern you."

"Well, but it's my server."

There was a hint of hesitance and even uncertainty there, so subtle that it might as well been his imagination, but Tommy latched onto it and cherished it until the end. He'd get whatever leverage he could on Dream after all that went down. Sue him for being happy over his tormentor's... torment.

"Not anymore. You didn't even care for it half of the time there. There's a huge hole in the server and it has your name written all over it. Twice."

"I didn't do it alone-" "IT HAS YOUR NAME IN IT, BITCH."

The bastard had the audacity to look exasperated. The nerve-

"So am i to assume that you came here because you actually wanted to spend time with me?" Dream smirked and leaned comfortably on the wall, seemingly unaffected.

Oh that fucking son of a bitch-

"WH- AS IF. Jesus Christ you know you are a pain in the ass, 'insufferable' as the- as Technoblade would say. You two like big words ey? Here's a big one for you-"

"Tommy, I think that's enough, you don't need to admit that you missed me. I missed you too."

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, before his face contorted into the most disgust riddled expression the human body could muster, and then some.

"You-" "Thanks for visiting me, Tommy. I really appreciate it."

The tone of his voice, paired with the small and soft smile almost made Tommy believe, almost made him forget what a horrible person Dream was, what atrocities he'd committed against him, against Tubbo, L'manberg, and just short of every living person on this server, and even dead.

He hadn't forgotten about the trip he'd imposed on Ghostbur, hoping to send the spectral being to his demise. Again.

Going so far as to kill what was already dead- Dream was a wrongen through and through. The time he sided with Pogtopia didn't count, he'd acted out of self interest, and in the end he didn't even stick to their side in the war.

He acted like a God amongst men, like this untouchable, unkillable being that was simply above consequences.

"Not anymore." Tommy said outloud.

"What?"

"You won't get to me again Dream. You lost. I took your lives." He stepped closer to the man, "I took your items." Another step, this time, with Dream backing away.

"I- We took your freedom." Dream was almost pressed against the back wall now, unphasement etched on his face, but Tommy knew better. "I have my discs back, both of them. I have Tubbo, I've got Punz on my side and Sam as well, and neither were too happy with you last time we spoke."

Tommy dared to jab a finger at Dream's chest, looking the man dead in the eyes. "You have nothing. Nothing on you, and nothing on me. Not anymore."

It was silent again for a moment, and the cell seemed awfully hot with the background curtain of lava.

Everything became too much too quick, and Tommy finally realized that his impulsiveness had gotten him way too close to Dream, and that the two were alone, surrounded by melting, hot liquid, and no surveillance.

If Dream decided to lash out-

_He wouldn't_. His mind screamed. He wouldn't. Couldn't afford to lose him as well. He'd seen it firsthand.

And wasn't that a fucked up reassurance.

As swiftly as possible, without appearing to have lost courage or dignity, Tommy backed off, putting a safe distance between himself and the man.

Dream, for his credit, acted as if the interaction never happened in the first place, foregoing the figurative mask of indifference he used to hide his nervousness, and choosing instead to sigh wistfully and, uh, dreamily. Seems about right.

Yeah, he absolutely loathed him.

"My items. I did lose them, and i miss them dearly. Every day. Specially my pearls. I always made sure to have multiple stacks on me, in case something happened y'know, that and just because."

Oh tommy knew that. When he'd finally gotten Dream cornered in his stupid cartoonish villain lair he'd spent at least three minutes rummaging through the pile of items, finding no less than five stacks, which was like, obssessive and unhealthy. Thank god Ranboo didn't see them, or maybe he did and just forgot-

And wait.

"Ah, you realized it, yeah?"

Tommy's mind stopped. Froze. His body froze as well, and all he could do was gape at Dream like he was some madman.

Because he was.

And how the fuck hadn't he noticed- or questioned? Why did no one question it?

"Why?" Tommy breathed out.

"I could've. I also could've fought my way out. Some of you didnt have netherite gear, or any gear at all, and even then most of you have little to no combat expertise, specially to win a fight against me." As if talking about the weather, the man simply fixed a loose strand of hair and continued.

"The only threats I'd have to be wary of were Punz, Sapnap and Bad. I might've lost, but there was a chance I could have won. I did have a generous stash of enchanted apples."

"Wh- then why- why the fuck didn't you?"

"Now seems to be a good time to tell me why you seemed so stressed earlier, Tommy." Dream's voice left no room for argumentation, and though Tommy was tempted to ignore him purely out of spite, he honestly felt so confused and so out of his mind he decided to go with it.

He cleared his throat briefly before starting.

"The server's gone to shit. There's this red egg thing spreading all over the place, and your friend Badboyhalo started a fucking cult dedicated to it, and he's bringing more and more people into it. He even tried to get to Tubbo like- what the fuck?! He's fucking lost it- I think I'm the only sane person on this server, because why wouldn't it be me, I'm just simply the best."

Dream obviously ignored the last statement- as if he weren't a manipulative megalomaniac narcissistic bitch with a god complex and a huge ass ego- and simply sat down on the lectern, crossing one leg over the other as if he was sitting on a throne.

See? God complex. Christ.

"And is the cult recruitment a process that involves the consent of those being recruited?"

"Why do you need to be all smart 'n shit when you talk, no one fucking understands you, and you sound so annoying like- mimimi I am Dream I am so powerful and smart and you're just a child Tommy Innit and- like, just stop it man."

Said man looked extremely unimpressed. Uh oh.

"The question, Tommy."

"Uh, no, it's a fucking cult, why would anyone willingly join that?? Specially when church Prime is a thing like, what the hell. But yeah Badboyhalo said that you either love or hate this egg, and it doesn't really matter if you love it or if you hate it because he said everyone comes to love it? It's fucking weird and it just doesn't sit right with me."

"And what about you Tommy? Do you feel anything about the egg?" He'd dare say his voice was laced with intrigue, but that would be very creepy and uncomfortable, so he's gonna say that Dream was just uh- scheming.

That's not at all better.

But regardless of that, Tommy would take whatever victory/ boasting he could, so with his proudest voice, he loudly announced;

"I'M FUCKING IMMUNE, YEAH THATS RIGHT BITCH, I BET YOU ARE SO JEALOUS OF A BIG MAN LIKE ME, WHO CAN GO OUTSIDE AND NOT GET AFFECTED BY SHIT."

... Was it just him or did Dream's fucking smiley mask display more emotion than his actual face.

"Immune?" He said, obviously amused. What was so amusing? Tommy didn't know and was too scared to ask. Not that he'd admit he was scared. Not of a guy like Dream.

... yeah

"What's it to you man? It's not like you are going to do anything with this info."

"True, that's very true." He sounded like the most insincere son of a bitch Tommy had ever heard. "I was just, y'know, asking."

"You never 'just y'know' ask shit. God you really don't change do you?"

"You should've learned that by now Tommy, but i appreciate the trust of an old friend."

Anger swelled up inside him once more, but Dream was quick to quell it.

"And would you happen to know one of the vine's weaknesses?"

"I- i never said they were named vines." Tommy whispered, suddenly feeling quite sick and unbalanced.

The look Dream gave him was not at all one of pity, but it was indiscernible enough that pity was the closest thing Tommy could get to.

"As I said, My Server. Now Tommy, do you know?"

"I think it was that weird blue fire thing from the nether and obsi...di-.... obsidian."

Tommy knew his eyes were full of fright, he felt fear run through his veins, and sweat drip down his neck. The cell felt very claustrophobic, and the lava curtain sizzled menacingly. And Dream.

He was trapped in a high security place with Dream. Who apparently knew about this egg shit long before he did, who knew it had a weakness and what said weakness was-

-and who was the most protected from it. Despite being confined to his cell, Dream might as well be the one with the most freedom, unconcerned for the mental strings the egg seems to pull. Soon enough he could be one of the only people capable of independent thought.

"did you plan this?" his voice sounded hoarse and strained, and he audibly swallowed back the lump forming near his vocal chords.

"I could have killed you." Dream stated coldly, so cold it almost relieved Tommy of the intense heat of the cell. "I could have killed Tubbo, could've not given you any time to say your goodbyes. And although it wouldn't have been as much fun, I would have won."

He breathed in, the closest Dream would get to recomposing oneself after a bout of extreme emotional discharge. It was obvious he had pretty much dodged Tommy's question entirely, but his own unique answer spoke for itself.

"I also could have pearled out, either through the portal or through the platform we used to go down." Dream said with finality, confirming Tommy's fears.

"... and you fucking bet your life- two of them- on the fact that I wouldn't kill you for good? That everything would go the way you want?!"

Panic bubbled inside his body, the uncertainty that everything he'd gone through, he and Tubbo, that it had been for fucking nothing- that no matter how much they tried they could never beat Dream, much less outsmart him, that this would never end, or if it did end, they wouldn't be able to see the final outcome.

Suddenly, after battling for so long just to take a shot at being happy, Tommy felt scared, no, fucking terrified for his life.

It was like the first exile all over again, like when Wilbur started his descent, when Dream gave away those fucking cursed stashes of tnt to be laid beneath Manberg, when Wilbur died and then came back, when Tommy himself had gotten singled out, thrown around by Dream like nothing-

It was like when he was standing over the edge, the lava calling out for him, the lava bubbling under his log bridge- Logstead, he missed Logstead- the lava behind Tommy separating him from freedom, from getting away, from Tubbo-

A hand found its way to his shoulder, and Tommy had never flinched more violently. He tried to reign in his breathing, inwardly counting up to ten, but he couldn't, he was too close, HE was too close, Dream was- he had his hand on his shoulder, and Tommy didn't know what to do.

He heard a faint shushing noise from above, and in a moment of clarity he realized he'd slumped to the hot flooring, and he couldn't stop himself from looking too long at the obsidian and almost flinging himself back into his panic attack.

"Tommy."

As much as he absolutely despised it, Dream's voice was enough to pull him out of it and gain his attention, his green eyes intensely boring into his skull in a manner that was not threatening, but also not kind.

The hand on his shoulder moved gently and where his eyes could see it, and even with his sights set on it he couldn't believe the awkward pat that Dream had given his shaking arms.

"w-why? why the fuck would you do that?" He had meant to sound aggressive and angry, but his wobbly voice betrayed him and painted a picture of pure misery and distress, something he was sure it wouldn't take a genius to take notice of.

"Because Tommy, I'm your friend."

And the worst of all? Tommy would have believed it, wholeheartedly, had he not seen the way Dream's smile curled just a bit too much, the way his eyes narrowed, something sinister lurking just beyond what Tommy could perceive.

And Dream was aware of what Tommy could see, because at the moment it's what he chose to show.

" _you're a fucking monster_ "

As always, Dream never responded to the insult, never took the bait. He knew Tommy, and Tommy knew him.

And despite all that, Tommy kept falling for the same tricks. Holding onto the same lie.

"As for your inquiry of 'why'-" at that, Tommy begrudgingly forced himself to pay attention, breathing still unsteady and heartbeat a tad too fast, but stubbornness pushed him through it, if not for himself then for Tubbo.

Anything for Tubbo.

"I'm playing a new game Tommy."

The image of a clock flashed through Tommy's mind, and out of habit he turned to look at the cursed thing-

Only it wasn't there anymore.

_"my clock" a defeated voice echoed from the past._

_as it started to spin, Dream seemed mesmerized._

_"that's a new game"_

_the voice taunted._

He'd shown Dream that new game. And from the look that the bastard was giving him on this one-

He didnt want to think of it. Absolutely fucking not.

"This game I'm playing is a very long one." He drawled out, briefly casting a glance to the obsidian wall behind him in a way that had no right in being that foreboding and ominous.

"And I think it's going to be a very fun one."

**Author's Note:**

> any and all panic attack depictions in this work had my own as base for their writing. im aware that to some it might appear wrong how quickly tommy got pulled out of it, but as someone who's had a fair share of experience with flash attacks, kachows as i like to address them, im merely writing what i feel. i understand that people have different experiences and i of course respect that, so im very sorry in advance if my writing upsets you in any form at any moment ;;


End file.
